A Night Alone
by Gina E
Summary: Wedding night Warning PG-13 No Real Plot
1. Default Chapter

Kind of a slight twist on the wedding night.

Warning pg-13 bordering on R

No real plot 


	2. Alone at last

The last of the guests walk out the door as Maria and Georg wave goodbye. Max walks up behind them and puts his hands on their shoulders.

" Well you two I think your children have finally run out of energy" Max says as they all look over and see Gretl and Marta sound asleep in a chair. The rest of the children are quietly sitting at the table talking.

Maria, Georg and Max go over to them.

" Liesl and Friedrich will you take Marta and Gretl up to the hotel suite"." The rest of you it is time to go to bed" Georg said as he gave Maria a wink. The children kissed Maria and Georg goodnight and headed to the elevator and up to the suite. Georg walked over to Max and whispered something in his ear. Maria looked at both of them and wondered what all that was about. Georg walked over to Maria and took her hand. Georg walked her out the door of the hotel where a carriage was waiting.

Georg opened the door and helped Maria in. Max waved goodbye and went back into the hotel.

" Georg where are we going? Maria asked. Georg just smiled at her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. . Gently at first then his desire for her took control. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her deeper. His hands moved over her body. First he ran them along her sides then down again. She felt his hand touch her neck and then he slowly made his way down to her breasts. She pulled back at first surprised at the pleasure she was experiencing but as she looked into Georgs eyes she let herself fall back in the seat of the carriage. He smiled at her as his lips first kissed her mouth . Soon that was not enough for him and he placed his lips on her neck slowly kissing her. Maria closed her eyes and moaned as he kissed her. Her hands were holding his head as he slowly went to kiss her shoulders . She felt his finger slowly push her dress aside so he could kiss her skin just above her breasts. She never knew she could feel this good.

In the weeks before their wedding Maria and Georgs embraces had gotten more heated. They found it harder and harder to stop. Now tonight they didn't have to stop. Georg looked at her and said " I love you, you are my life and love" She smiled and pulled him to her. She was about to kiss him when the driver stopped.

Georg looked up smiled and said" Ah we are here" Maria looked up and was surprised to find that they were outside the house .

"Georg why are we here" she asked.

" I thought we would stay here tonight", he said taking her hand and helping her out of the carriage. " The hotel suite I had was so impersonal." I wanted our first night together to be spent here" The place where I first saw you."

" What about the servants" Maria asked. Looking at the house she noticed not a light was on.

" I gave them the night off" Georg said as he opened the front door. " Franz went to town to stay with his brother and visit and Frau Schmidt is at her friends house." Everyone else went out for the evening with orders not to be home until tomorrow."

As Georg pushed the door open he took Maria in his arms and picked her up. As he carried her into the house he bent down and kissed her. They stood there kissing for a few seconds before Georg put Maria down. He took her hand and led her to the ballroom. He walked over and lit some candles, just enough so they could see. He took Marias hand and led her to the center of the ballroom. She stood there watching him. Her heart was pounding with anticipation of what the night had to bring. The reverend mother had tried to talk to her about the wedding night and what to expect but Maria knew that she left out a few things. Maria watched as Georg put a record on a phonograph. The music began and Georg was at her side. He took her in his arms as they started to dance. They held each other close. Maria looked at him and their lips met. Georg could not hold back any longer. His desire overtook him as he unbuttoned her dress. Maria closed her eyes as she felt Georgs hands on her bare back. Georg slowly took the dress off her. As he pushed it down to her hips he began to kiss her shoulders. His mouth traveled downward. Maria gasped as his mouth found her breasts. He pushed her dress to the floor. His hands were all over her and she could feel her body react with every touch. Georg picked her up and slowly he carried her to his bedroom. 

She had never seen his room before and as he gently put her down she looked around. The room was very large with a king size four poster bed. She turned to see Georg watching her. She watched as he took his uniform coat off and threw it on the chair. She walked over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands caressed his chest as he took his shirt off. He took her hands and put them around his neck. His hands found the zipper on her slip and slowly he unzipped it. She dropped her arms and the slip fell to the floor. 


	3. Passion Released

Georg steps back and takes a long look at Maria. He takes his hand and lifts her chin so that their eyes meet. 

"Maria you are so beautiful" Georg says as her face blushes. He takes her hand and leads her to his bed. He takes her in his arms and slowly lays her down. Before he joins her he finishes undressing. She watches as he takes the last of his clothes off. Georg smiles as he sees Maria react to the sight of him. He lays down next to her and slowly his hands start exploring her body. His fingers lightly touch her face and start their journey. Her eyes close as she feels him touch her sides and she shudders as he reaches her inner thighs. As his hands find her most sensitive areas his mouth covers her mouth in a deep kiss. She feels her heart racing as her body reacts to his every touch. He places soft kisses down her neck until he reaches her stomach. He watches as her back arches and she moans with pleasure. 

Maria decides to do her own exploring as she rolls Georg over and places her body close to his. He is surprised at her eagerness to please him. At first she is tentative but as she touches his chest and sees the reaction she is getting from him she becomes more skillful. Her hands explore his sides and she slowly moves them down to his thighs. She watches his face as she lightly kisses his chest and moves down to his stomach. Her hands touch his inner thighs and he moans with each movement they make. He looks down at her and sees the wonder she has in her eyes at the site of him. He knows she has never seen a man naked and especially one as aroused as he was. As she touches him he closes his eyes and gasps. He decides he can no longer wait and quickly but gently rolls her over. He slowly lays on her and is careful not to put too much weight on her. He looks into her eyes and sees her desire and she is as ready as he is. 

As he joins his body with hers he watches as not to go too fast. 

He sees her close her eyes and moan.

" Am I hurting you " he asked as he stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" No, please don't stop" she whispered. Georg covered her mouth with his. As their passion reached its peak they both moaned with pleasure as it was finally released. As they lay still wrapped in their passionate embrace. Georg kissed Marias forehead. She responded by whispering I love you in his ear. As their hearts and breathing went to a normal pace Georg slowly shifted his body so he was laying on his side. He laid there just staring at her.

Looking up at him Maria asked" What is it? Why are you staring at me?

" You amaze me" he said. "I was concerned that you might be afraid and nervous tonight". "But you totally surprised me"

Maria laughed" I was nervous and a little scared. " But you were so gentle and careful that I forgot about being nervous and just let my love for you take over." She took her hand and caressed his face. Georg reached over and covered them both with a blanket.

"Are you warm enough" he asked as he drew her closer to him.

Maria put her head on his chest and said" Warm ,I am still trying to cool down". As Maria laughed she thought she heard a growl come from Georg.

" What are you growling about" she laughed.

" That was my stomach" he said. " I hardly ate anything at the reception," I was too busy looking at you." Georg said.

" Come to think of it I am a little hungry too", Maria said as they both sat up.

" Why don't we see if we can raid the refrigerator" Georg said as he got up and grabbed a robe.

"You have something to put on but all my things are in my room" Maria laughed. She watched as Georg went over to his armoire and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He walked over to Maria and gave them to her. 

She took them and put them on. The shirt was about 4 sizes too big and the pants about 6 inches too long. Georg went over to her and rolled the sleeves up and rolled the pant legs up. They both laughed at the site of her. Georg took her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. Together they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Maria opened the refrigerator and pulled out some sliced ham and cheeses. Georg went and sliced some bread. They brought everything into the living room. Georg put a blanket on the floor and threw some pillows down. As Maria lit some more candles as Georg opened a bottle of wine. As he poured the wine he watched Maria as she sat down and fixed their plates. He couldn't believe she was finally his and they were finally married. He vowed to himself he would make every day count with her and their children. He had missed too much. He carried the glasses over to where Maria was sitting and handed a glass to her. She reached up for his hand and pulled him down to her. 

Georg raised his glass to Maria and said " To you my love. You gave me back my children and showed me how to love again." Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes. Georg reached to her and kissed them away. 

" I love you Georg" she whispered as he kissed her neck. Georg took her glass and laid her on the pillows.


	4. Edelweiss

As Georg lays her down he looks up and sees a vase with Edelweiss in it. He gets up and retrieves one of the flowers. He walks back over to Maria and sits down next to her. As he unbuttons her pajamas he runs the flower lightly over her bare skin. Maria closes her eyes as her body reacts to every movement Georg makes. When the last button is undone he pushes aside the pajamas. Again he runs the flower over her but this time he places tiny kisses all over her body. Maria moans with every kiss. Wanting more Maria reaches to Georg and pulls him to her. As they kiss Marias hands go in search of the sash to Georgs robe. Finding it she quickly unties it and her hands are all over his body. Maria positions herself so that her and Georg are side by side. As Georg kisses her neck her hands find him. She watches as his eyes close as she slowly touches him. She finds she is getting more at ease with touching him. 

With each movement her hands make Georg becomes more aroused. They discard what is left of their clothes and as they look into each others eyes their bodies join in a powerful embrace. Maria can feel her passion rising with each movement Georg makes. She feels Georgs body shudder as she softly moanes with pleasure.

They hold each other until Maria finally speaks.

"Georg" she said sounding somewhat serious" are you happy or I mean are you satisfied with--oh I don't know how to ask you this" Marias face blushed and she looked down not being able to look at him.

Georg shifted his weight so that he was lying next to her. He smiles as he could see she was slightly embarrassed.

He gently takes her chin and picks it up so that she was looking at him.

" What is it? " You can ask me anything " he says looking into her eyes.

" Well " she started" I am so new at this and you were married before. Am I doing everything right. I love you so much and I want to please you". 

Georg lightly touches Marias face as he softly speaks" Maria I love you and just looking at you makes me want you. As far as pleasing me, Yes darling every time you touch me my body is on fire. Tonight you have been everything I expected you to be and more. I want you more and more each time I look at you. You don't know how much I wanted to make love to you before tonight. Every night knowing that you were down the hall was like torture to me. Georg takes Maria in his arms and they hold each other.

" Oh Georg I love you" Maria whispers. Georg kisses her lips softly. They lie on the pillows and Georg reaches over and grabs the glasses of wine. He hands one to Maria. They take a plate of food and they eat and talk for over an hour. Georg suggests they go upstairs and go to their bed where they will be more comfortable. They get dressed and clean up the living room. As they walk up the stairs Maria yawns. Georg looks over at her and smiles. Georg starts a fire in the fireplace in his room. As they lie in each others arms Georg kisses Maria on the forehead. Maria hugs him closer as they both drift off asleep. 

Georg blinks his eyes as the sun streams in to the room. He looks down at Maria as she sleeps peacefully in his arms. He gently kisses her and she starts to stir. He sees her eyes open and she softly says " Good morning darling."

" Good morning my love , did you sleep well" Georg asks as he pulls her closer to him.

" With you holding me I slept like a baby" she answered looking up at him. Georg looked at the clock and saw that they still had some time before they had to leave on their honeymoon.

" Maria there is something I want to show you before we leave" Georg said as he started to get up. Georg put his robe on and gave Maria his pajama shirt. He took her hand and led her to a room next to his. Before they went in Georg looked at Maria and said" This room was used many times and soon I hope it will be used again" When we get back from our honeymoon I will have it painted in anticipation of a future occupant. Maria looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

Georg opened the door and turned on the light. The first thing that caught Marias eye were the walls. They were painted a light yellow and had pictures of lambs and baby chicks painted on the walls. Maria walked over to a object that was covered with a sheet. Georg watched as she pulled the sheet off to reveal a white cradle. Maria turned and smiled at Georg. She walked around and uncovered the remaining things. In one corner was a changing table and the other held a crib. Her hand touched the bedding of the cradle and she found a small stuffed white lamb inside. Georg walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" Oh Georg it's the children's nursery" Maria said as she leaned back on him. Georg bent down and kissed her neck.

" Well what do you think" he said. Maria turned around and put her arms around his neck. 

" Oh yes Georg I can't wait until we have use for this room. I want nothing more than to have your child".Maria said. 


	5. Surprise

Georg smiles as Maria hugs him tightly. He kisses her tenderly on the lips. She pulls him closer as his kiss deepens. Georg breaks from their kiss. Maria smiles as Georg picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Georg lays her on the bed and joins her. As he covers her with kisses Maria silently hopes she will get pregnant as soon as possible. Georg looks into her eyes and smiles as if he knows what she is thinking. This only makes Marias desire for him grow as they make love.

Holding Maria in his arms Georg says" I think we better get up and get ready. Its nine o'clock now and the train leaves at noon. Besides everyone will be coming home soon".

Maria smiles and asks" Do you want to shower first?"

" I thought we could take one together" Georg says. Maria smiles and nods. Maria goes into the bathroom and turns on the water. She steps in and Georg joins her moments later. They each take turns washing each other. 

Little do they know that somebody has come home. Frau Schmidt comes into the house and looks around. They must be gone she says to herself. She starts to walk towards the stairs when she sees the door to the ballroom open. She looks inside and the first thing she sees is Marias wedding dress on the floor. She shakes her head and smiles. She notices that the phonograph is still on and she shuts it off. She picks up the dress and closes the door behind her. She decides to put it in Marias room. As she walks down the hallway to Marias room she hears the water running. Realizing that the Captain and his new bride must still be there she quickly puts the dress on Marias bed and walks quickly back downstairs. She goes into the kitchen and decides to make some breakfast for them.

Meanwhile after their " shower" Georg gets dressed and Maria remembering that all her new clothes are packed for the honeymoon decides to go into her old room and get a dress. As she enters the room she is surprised to see her wedding dress on her bed. Thinking back to last night she knows the dress was left on the ballroom floor. Realizing that someone must be home she quickly dresses. As she puts on her shoes Georg comes into her room.

" Georg I think someone is home, she says rather quietly. I found my dress on the bed and this is not where I took it off."

Georg smiles thinking of the night before and the dance they shared in the ballroom. They decide to see and both walk slowly downstairs. As the smell of bacon fills the air they look at each other and both say" Frau Schmidt. 

They go into the dining room and find the table set for two. Just as Georg pours some coffee for both of them Frau Scmidt comes in.

" Good morning Captain, Baroness" she says as she places their plates on the table. " I thought you would like some breakfast before you leave. I called for a cab they will be here in thirty minutes. Herr Detweiller called and he will be bringing the children back in about an hour." She smiled at both of them and then excused herself as she went back to the kitchen.

Georg pulled the chair out for Maria and they both sat down to eat.

" Georg I am so embarrassed" Maria says almost whispering. " She found my dress in the ballroom. What must she think."

" Darling, Georg says smiling " she thinks we are a newly married couple on our honeymoon. She knows how much we love each other". He watches as Marias face turns a light shade of pink. He reaches over and takes her hand and kisses it. They finish eating as the doorbell rings. Frau Schmidt answers the door and tells the Captain the cab is outside. Maria and Georg say goodbye to Frau Scmidt and head to the train.

They arrive at the train station and Georg tips the cab driver. Georg takes Marias hand and they go to their private car. The train pulls out of the station and Maria looks out the window. Her heart beats quickly as she thinks about Paris. She has never been out of Austria and now she is going to Paris on her honeymoon. She looks at Georg and sees him watching her. Georg smiles with delight at her. He is so in love with her that his heart beats wildly every time he looks at her. He can't wait to show her Paris and to show her off to Paris.

He sits next to her and puts his arms around her. She leans back and closes her eyes. She is so in love with this wonderful man. His very touch excites her. Georg kisses her neck as his hands roam over her body. She turns her head and kisses him. He smiles at her and reaches over to lock the door. He takes her in his arms and as the train speeds toward Paris they satisfy their desire once more. 


End file.
